


ENDLING [01]

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: 这是东京一个晴朗而明媚的早上六点钟，叶装好药，锁上了公寓的门窗，将行李箱靠在栏杆上，检查了一遍钱包和身份证件，然后下楼走进公园的树林，把装着loto尸体的猫包埋进昨天挖的坑里。





	ENDLING [01]

!警示：R-18  
人物崩坏/年龄操作/同性恋情节有/路人情节有/色情描写/未成年性描写/精神障碍与心理疾病描写有  
作者价值观不等同于作品价值观，请酌情阅读！

*ENDLING（孤种）01

1.  
这是东京一个晴朗而明媚的早上六点钟，叶装好药，锁上了公寓的门窗，将行李箱靠在栏杆上，检查了一遍钱包和身份证件，然后下楼走进公园的树林，把装着loto尸体的猫包埋进昨天挖的坑里。  
作为一只寿终正寝的老猫，loto的一生活得逍遥自在，让叶有时都为它的幸福感到嫉妒，所以在昨天晚上抚摸它冰凉的皮毛时，叶的心里没有痛失爱宠的悲伤，只有如释重负的欣慰，他作为主人的责任终于告一段落，连带着对去年六月逝世的继母和继父作为儿子的义务，以及因上周给学校提交的辞呈而结束的老师的身份。今天的他干干净净，剪掉了和世界相连的脐带，即将迎来新生。他下定了决心要把接下来的一周活成人生中最快乐的七天，了却所有遗憾，不带任何忧愁，想到这他理了理衣领，尽量不让新的休闲西装出现过多的褶皱。  
然而万事开头难，人流如潮水一波波涌来又退去，这其中却始终没有出现自己旅伴的身影，在到达池袋站两个小时后，叶忍不住第三次打开了聊天室，清爽简洁的黑色字体映入眼帘：  
互助聊天室  
最后一只吸血鬼 0:36:10：明天早上九点半我在池袋站等你怎么样？  
最后一只吸血鬼 0:36:42：看我耳朵就能认出来。  
最后一只吸血鬼 0:37:01：感谢感激狂喜乱舞！

神父 09:05:11：我已经到了哦。  
神父 09:34:59：你到了吗？

神父 11:35:31：还在吗？  
神父 11:37:22：我在洗手间附近等你。

许久未得到回复让叶开始萌生了干脆一走了之的想法，而他回想起与对方交往时种种缺乏时间观念的行为后还是克制住了。这不是第一次也不可能是最后一次，为了接下来旅途的愉快需要必要的忍耐。  
关于这名自称是吸血鬼的聊天室好友，叶与他的关系既简单又复杂，一方面他知道对方喜欢在超级马里奥赛车里用库巴，在PUBG有一件和自己一样的昂贵大衣，是一个不折不扣的甜食爱好者；另一方面，他对其又知之甚少，不清楚对方的名字、年龄，没有和对方见过面，甚至连声音都没有听过。但无论如何，他都认为这个人是这趟旅途的最佳陪伴人选，毕竟意气相投且志向一致的陌生人在如今这个人情疏离的社会可遇不可求。更何况这个计划最开始是对方提起的，据叶对他的了解，他能下定决心迈出家门离开东京实在是勇气可嘉，所以叶认为应该保护好良性发展的萌芽而保持了充足的耐心。  
说到底，叶心中还是有一丝动摇，当然不是对自己的目的，而是对自己要陪同那位“好友”的行为，从聊天时的语气来判断，对方极有可能是一个还未成年的高中生。老师做久了难免会留下一些职业惯性，虽说是你情我愿且自愿自觉的事情，可叶仍有隐约的不安和担忧。一个学生，能口无遮拦的说出“希望被石油王包养”这种话，在不是假期的工作日还常常保持游戏在线的状态，并且轻易相信了网上认识的陌生人甚至同意和他一起去另一个城市旅行，这显然是不正常的。  
那你正常吗？loto对他说，叶不禁自嘲的笑出了声，你可真爱管闲事啊。  
loto的声音在脑海里出现说明药效已经过了，叶在候车室的长椅上起身站直，走进洗手间点燃了一根烟，尼古丁并不是最好的镇静剂但胜在廉价迅速。烟灰蓄到指甲盖长度时，一个熟悉的声音穿过烟幕刺进叶的耳膜。  
“老师？”  
闻言叶被呛了一下，他循声望去，一个出乎意料的身影立在他面前。  
“嘶……是你吗？”  
眼前这位头发看似被漂染成白色的男生刚从厕所隔间走出来，神情尴尬的用湿漉漉的手向他打招呼，对方在人群里异常扎眼，他明明有着张扬的白发和红色虹膜但是穿着及其朴素的黑色运动服，像是把奇幻漫画主人公的头接到现实主义油画的人像上一样不协调，左耳的两个耳钉一个耳环和一个倒十字架耳坠以及右耳的四个耳环格外醒目。瞧，世界真小！还是说这就是缘分？loto仍在耳边喋喋不休。叶整理了一下难以掩饰的惊讶，举起停留在聊天室界面的手机屏幕向他证明了身份。  
“是我哦，吸血鬼同学。”叶不无戏谑的说着递给他自己的手帕。自己早该想到的，长期旷课，爱玩游戏，语气幼稚轻佻，把自己的耳朵折腾成后现代艺术品，符合上述种种条件且住在东京的高中生，即使在人口有1.2亿的日本恐怕也只有自己的学生葛葉与这些描述完美契合。  
“别那样叫我。”  
葛葉语气略带嫌恶的回嘴，他不反感“吸血鬼”也不反感“同学”，只是对于这两个完全不着边的称呼连在一起被自己的国文老师说出来感到不舒服，他犹豫了一下还是接过了手帕，随意擦干双手后思索了片刻，还是把手帕塞进了自己的口袋。  
“迟到太久会被记过处分的，葛葉同学。”  
“你好啰嗦啊！你早就不是我的老师了。”  
原本在因手帕而小声道谢后葛葉为叶曾是自己老师的身份和自己的失言有些许歉意，但对方丝毫没有为人师表的做派，他随即也放弃了谦逊礼貌的想法，直截了当的把不爽摆在脸上。  
“这么说话老师会伤心的，”嘴上这么说着甚至带上了哭腔，然而叶却一脸轻松，“看来我辞职那天葛葉有好好去上课呢，有一点感动。”  
“碰巧而已，碰巧。你在学校可没有这么麻烦啊！”葛葉不耐烦的扯了扯领口，春末的气温已经十分可观的向夏天靠拢，他额头渗出了细汗，但是拉链依旧拉在最顶端。  
“因为和你说的一样，我现在不是你的老师，而是你的网友。”叶坦然的在小自己七岁的学生面前耍起无赖，“我等了你两个小时呢，葛葉同学不打算请我吃午饭吗？就算我现在不是你的老师你也该抚慰一下受伤旅伴的心吧。”  
“那还真是抱歉啊！随便买点面包什么就可以了吧……”  
原本葛葉心中残存的因愧疚之情堆砌出来的好脾气被叶的态度彻底消磨殆尽，他索性提起手提袋径直向检票口走去，但叶却叫住了他。  
“等一下，”叶卸下了脸上的笑意，“我改主意了。”  
“怎么了？你害怕了？”  
葛葉的尾音被刻意卷舌弹出，每一个字都极其挑衅的在叶的耳廓附近张牙舞爪，“你要是反悔我就自己去。”  
他并非没有设想过这种情况，所以他不吃惊，他甚至为臆想中的每一个问题都想好了回答，包括年龄，包括理由，通解是不在乎，最优解是他人事不关己，他已经向自己证明了这不是一次意气用事也不是随性而为的一时兴起，也不在乎向别人多解释几次。  
“不，是我会自己去。”叶站得离他更近了一点，尽管葛葉比他略高，但他突然转变为毫无表情的冷硬态度和曾为老师的身份带来压迫感，“你不该做这种事。”  
“这是我的自由吧。”  
葛葉没有示弱，他微微颔首，较常人锋利的中切牙从唇间露出少许，凶狠的凌厉自暴自弃一般锋芒毕露，“退一步讲，你不觉得这里也很合适吗？”  
电车过站的呼啸风声和金属摩擦声在不远处响起，原本稀疏平常的声音此刻带了一丝刺骨的寒意。新干线最高时速六百零三千米，轨距一千四百三十五毫米，loto在耳边谆谆告诫，每年都有那么多人呢，这样做倒是省时省力了！但是你真的只是追求结果而不重视形式吗？  
“我必须带着你出发吗？”  
叶轻不可闻地喃喃自语，他察觉到自己其实已经妥协了，于是干脆又嬉笑着当作无事发生一样拉着行李箱绕开葛葉自顾自向前走，“但是葛葉同学啊，请客道歉最次也该是车站便当吧，老师我可是连早饭都没吃呢……”  
“你好烦啊……我们已经没有师生关系了！”  
葛葉从后面快步奔上，行李箱轮子在地面上磕碰的喀哒声很快泯灭在人头攒动的车站里。

2.  
对于近十几年来在自己身边发生的事葛葉向来记得清清楚楚，包括但不限于孤儿院附近路灯上装饰的樱花霓虹灯恰好在2005年9月的某一天熄灭，大厅的电视在2010年5月日本队入围世乒赛男子团体赛决赛时恰好断电，抽屉里最后一枚百元硬币恰好在2013年少年JUMP七月刊发售的前一天交了电费。  
而这份记忆力植根于日复一日年复一年的百无聊赖中，并以此为养料在一只自以为是吸血鬼的少年的短暂生命里茁壮生长。请问无聊为人类做出过什么贡献吗？手机没电的葛葉盯着电车窗外高楼间一闪而过的斜阳想到，叶坐在旁边，手指在手机屏幕上点来点去，运动速度之快让葛葉产生了叶的手有十二根手指的错觉。他略带僵硬地保持望向窗外的动作，车厢内时散时聚的匆忙人群使他愈发局促不安，叶温暖湿润的吐息在拥挤的空间里被无限放大，他的小腹有一种膀胱膨胀的紧缩感，连被外套遮住的淤青都细密的出了层薄汗。  
被无所事事和欲望升腾怂恿的葛葉将视线放在叶的侧脸，从大楼与立交桥的夹缝中挣扎逃窜的余晖斑驳打在被头发的阴影笼罩着的皮肤上，仿佛是某种行为艺术家在人体上绘制的奇特版画。他头一次知道叶对待他人会如此体贴，除却递过来时冰的恰到好处的绫鹰，还有其实早就准备好的711便当，现在他也只不过被冷落了五分钟。五分钟前，他的一只耳朵被塞上耳机，叶和他挨在一起看完了一段下载好的视频并且不忘嘲讽他忘记带移动电源的糟糕记忆力。是因为你没有提醒我，葛葉想象着叶的语气在脑海里反驳，况且我只迟到了两个小时。说实话他有一点消受不了这种从虚拟网络世界具现化出来的示好和亲昵，脱离游戏和聊天室，他们本就是在学校里大概知道对方名字的老师和学生，叶最出格的地方也不过是会主动过问自己的缺勤情况——他以往都把它理解成一种不怀好意地责问。可现在他们居然能毫无芥蒂的靠坐在一起，他把这种行为归结为大难将至的心理慰藉。  
叶察觉到葛葉的视线，把头转过来，越过光影直直地望向对方的眼睛，虹膜的蓝色因逆光变得柔和。蓝色，洛克人是蓝色，索尼克是蓝色，圣母玛利亚身披蓝色，色情玩笑是蓝色故事（Blue Story），蓝色是乌青块，是破碎的静脉，是durex的商标……停下，不能这么想。他的手指修长有力，骨节分明，食指指腹还停在手机的玻璃屏上，在荧光下显出温暖的乳黄，表面有几乎察觉不到的指纹纹路，形成一种漩涡般轻微起伏的质感，抚摸起来是否会和贝壳一样适意呢？不不不，你不能这么想！葛葉尽力夹紧双腿，他咬住自己的舌尖强迫自己清醒。  
“怎么了？”  
叶开口说话了，更多柔软的湿气蔓延过来，葛葉攥紧了手里的饮料瓶。  
“不……没什么，就是感觉你眼睛的颜色挺少见的……”  
“我的祖父是白种人，”叶放下了手机，“不过我没有见过他。”  
你当然见过他，他还是你的好朋友，不记得了吗？哦……那个可怜的老基督徒，他居然那样结束了自己的生命，loto惋惜地说。你说过想在最后一个星期和那个孩子坦诚相待的，不是吗？你为什么还要撒谎呢？  
“葛葉的眼睛和头发也很特别呢，是染的吗？”  
“不，我这是天生的……”  
“那葛葉是觉得我的眼睛很好看吗？”  
叶为葛葉不善交际的措辞感到好笑，他有预谋的释放善意，就像一株寄生于腐朽枯木上的鹅肝菌拼命在自己转瞬即逝的生命中伸出触角根须汲取养分，来供给苟延残喘的一线生机。温柔对待性格别扭的男子高中生等价于温水煮青蛙，即使沦为盘中餐，青蛙的余生也是和蔼幸福的。  
“一般般吧，”葛葉试图转移话题，他开口只是想分散注意力但没成想挑起了更大的灾祸，思绪不受控制的黏在叶的视线上，“话说，我们为什么要去岩手？其他地方不可以吗？”  
“我父母在那里有一套房子，位置比较偏僻，邻近海边也很凉快。”列车到站的广播在车厢里回荡，叶起身取下行李架上的拉杆箱，“通风也好，植被也茂盛，不会太难看。”  
“那我们接下来去哪？”  
“先去提车，然后到宾馆住下，说不定还可以赶上今晚的烟火大会。”  
走出车站叶便从口袋里的烟盒抽出一根香烟，但苦于一只手捏着旅游手册，一只手拉着行李，没有办法点燃，“一起逛一逛吧，我们可是来度假的。”他叼着滤嘴含混不清的说到。  
“我就算了，反正电脑和手机都带了，呆在房间里也无所谓。”葛葉从上衣里掏出打火机替叶点着了烟，“我可没有你这种兴致。”  
“难得一起出来旅游你居然只想在房间里打游戏，老师真的要伤心了。”  
叶抽烟的动作有着不符合身份的优雅，即使是在马路上风尘仆仆地赶路也一样，嘴唇恰好抿住滤嘴的一半，太长会显得粗鲁，太短又过于矜持，槽牙不会进犯口腔里的来客，烟身平直而稳固的和侧颊垂直，烟灰四散在风中，衣领和前襟得以在火光中独善其身，鼻腔扩得缓慢，以至于喷出的烟集中在唇齿间，鸽灰色的雾气袅袅升起，缠绕在摆动的额发周边。要是他含住别的东西会怎样？葛葉的小腹间仿佛扎进一根木刺，粗粝的钝痛撕扯着他的理智，这让他愈加烦躁起来。  
“别摆出一副麻烦女友的态度，我们关系有那么好吗？”  
他故意粗声粗气的说，他希望叶不要和他搭话了，对方吐出的每一个字都变成一根手指蹂躏他那已如破败沙堡的脆弱精神，理智的碎片岌岌可危。  
“哎？原来只有我一个人认为我们是挚友吗？”  
葛葉显而易见的不是在厌恶自己，叶能清晰地分辨出来，憎恶的近义是漠然，葛葉的言语伤人但视线是无法欺瞒的，所以他才可以堂而皇之的去试探底线，对方在隐忍，但到底在隐忍什么叶不得而知。叶在盘算着进一步诱敌深入，毕竟生命里最宝贵的一星期不能这么简单度过，最起码可以挽救些什么。  
“无论如何，这一个星期还请多多指教了，葛葉同学。”  
他递过一根香烟，葛葉愣了一下还是接了过去，动作生涩的咬住尾部又点燃。我们可以把它看作信物，少年人不会拒绝这种成熟身份的象征，真是卑鄙地欲擒故纵啊，loto的声音抑扬顿挫。  
“好吧，多多指教……”  
是的，最后一个星期，我必须和他不分你我的和谐相处，走到这一步的我别无选择。葛葉想着猛地吸了一口，神经质一般的咂咬滤嘴。

3.  
叶对葛葉的看法在最开始和其他老师无异：顽劣，叛逆，孤僻……戴着有色眼镜看人固然不对，但葛葉在平日里的缺勤就足以格格不入的情况下屡次三番在校外斗殴，这让办公室的老师们都极为恼火，他们认为这样不仅败坏了本校学生的声誉甚至还会造成恶劣的社会影响，叶承认葛葉的确是不良少年的事实却不赞同他们的看法，现实是葛葉在学校里其实存在感相当单薄，老师们也只有在开学伊始议论过一次关于他的话题，他似乎早就和学校脱节，所以根本谈不上会有什么影响。  
换个角度来讲，自己也不是称职的老师，没有资格对不称职的学生评头论足。教国文不是什么难事，把学生放在心上只会受平白无故地痛苦，以职业热忱待游戏，又以游戏态度待职业，这样的生活反而会削弱内心的空虚。人们过去管电子游戏叫“精神鸦片”，叶并没有多么反感，倒是觉得恰如其分，最起码与自己相称——瘾君子不会回头，直至跌入谷底，而他在九岁那年就已经在最低点安身，之后的十五年从未自救成功。  
葛葉来到宾馆房间就在厕所里待了很久，等到他出来时气色明显比先前好了许多，并且顺从地跟随叶来到举办烟火大会的河边空地。  
滑稽的天狗面具，叽叽喳喳成群结伴的少女，炭烤花枝和捞金鱼摊铺，在这其中突兀独树一帜的就是目光躲闪又穿着长袖运动服的葛葉和跟在他身侧面带微笑且西装革履的叶。  
这是什么搞笑节目的惩罚游戏吗？我猜其他人肯定会这么想。loto说话越来越频繁，叶开始头重脚轻起来，他认为自己现在应该牵住葛葉的手，哪怕是被当作一对情侣都没有现在这种情形尴尬。  
“你要不要吃苹果糖？”  
葛葉率先打破沉默，他身为社恐迈出了伟大的第一步，还没等到叶回答他就从一旁的小贩那里飞快地买下两根顶着裹满糖浆的红色球体的木棒，以一种不容置喙的坚决动作塞进叶的手里，“就当是为早上的事赔礼道歉了。”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
对于先一步行动的人是葛葉这一点叶感到惊讶，不过他很快便明白过来这大概是葛葉对善意的回馈和适应，他乐于看到这一点，于是选择暂时放弃香烟，用甜腻的食物来遏制住不断蔓延的头痛。  
“我本来以为你和学校里的那些人一样。”  
葛葉泄愤似的咬了一大口苹果糖，咀嚼糖块的声音被收拢在口腔中，鼓起的腮部映照着街边花灯的光线看起来仿若射击摊里摆的娃娃，稚嫩而惹人怜爱。  
“什么样子？热衷教学事业还是左翼分子？”  
“哈？不是……”葛葉被他的话莫名其妙地逗笑了，“是麻烦又爱管闲事！”  
“这可是来自长辈的关心啊。”  
葛葉笑起来很好看，兼具少年人的青涩和向成年人过渡的馥郁气质，颜色浅淡的眉梢隐匿在笑纹里，对比苍白皮肤而异常鲜艳的唇舌勾勒出好看的弧度，尖尖的手肘也在微微颤抖。在人群组成的和式交响乐里，他就是一道不和谐音，是大剌剌宣告自己存在的单簧管，是乐章里的无调性。  
“那长辈的关心就只是几句话而已吗？”  
“当然不是。我可是石油王啊，欢迎得寸进尺。”  
叶刻意压低声线，用低沉油滑的腔调打趣，葛葉笑得更夸张了，以至于苹果的碎屑卡进了气管，不得不遮住嘴咳嗽的上气不接下气。叶见状伸手轻拍了几下他的后背，并顺手擦干净了他嘴角黏糊糊的糖浆。葛葉并没有回避这样越界的亲密小动作，乃至大着胆子顺势贴得更近了些，他发现叶的眼皮可以像猫的一样缩回乃至看不见，他投向自己的眼神混杂着愉悦、嘲弄后的得逞快意和隐秘的关心，他向来对待人接物毫无自信，但不知为何却自此刻起十分笃定自己将会和叶娴熟的相互陪伴。  
他们逐渐融入了人群的气氛，叶捞起的金鱼被葛葉拎在手里，葛葉也慷慨的和叶分享买来的棉花糖，不久后他们在一片草地中找到空位坐下，烟花在空中雀跃翻滚，细碎的金粒一跃而下打在葛葉的侧脸，照亮了他脸上惊喜的表情，温热的躯体近在咫尺，叶产生了氛围正好的错觉，摸索着试图伸出手。  
你的学生可还没成年呢，loto不适时宜地出声，不要把垂死前的幻觉当作心动。  
头痛伴随罪恶感袭来，叶感到全身骤然发冷，他像是要折断脖子似的昂起头目不转睛地凝视夜空，然而于事无补，指甲缓慢嵌进掌心，汗水铺天盖地袭来，先是洇湿了衬衫接着是外套，他全身颤抖，皮肤瘙痒而又必须忍住不去抓挠以免让葛葉发现异样。他很渴，不停吞咽口水，喉结痉挛的仿佛一只误入皮肤深处的飞虫。药瓶在上衣左侧的口袋里，loto的声音愈发聒噪，你还是需要喝水才能咽下去的小学生吗？  
叶感到双脚下一片滚烫，真是奇妙，现在明明才不过二十四摄氏度，他在臆想里嘶哑地喊着闭嘴。  
喂！你真的想在他面前保持这副温润老师的好形象吗？在做什么梦呢！你可别忘了你要带着他去做什么！我明白的，我明白的，我明白的，忍耐着很痛苦吧！你看那孩子不也是在忍耐什么嘛——我们都能看见对不对？你想让我闭嘴吗？只需要三片，三片而已。三多么美妙！三十三是thirty-three，烟雾升起！  
你该怎么对你的可爱学生开口呢？想一想，很简单！葛葉，失陪一下，我想去一趟厕所。来，跟着我念，张开嘴，KU——ZU——HA——  
“葛葉，我……”  
他扭过头。  
“抱歉，”葛葉举着手机，似乎是正在打电话，决绝的打断了他，“我朋友有急事叫我，如果我一直没回来你就先回宾馆吧，抱歉抱歉，我很快就会回去的。”  
他的学生站起来，仓促地丢下一句话后快步离开了视野中，消失在无尽夜幕里。

4.  
欲望如潮水，人在其中不进则退。loto在叶吞下药片的瞬间呼喊道。  
最后他也没能等到葛葉。  
这样也好，他想，随着化学成分被血管推送至全身，他的意识恢复清醒，并且轻松的想开了很多事情，譬如突然出现的所谓朋友，胸口翻滚的冲动，泥沼般的罪恶感——既然解决不了就随它去吧，我有什么知根究底的缘由呢？  
他脚步轻快地走在僻静的小路上，反刍般细细品味和葛葉相处的时光，从在聊天室搭话开始，他们已经认识了整整三年，真是不可思议，人的劣根性之一就是交浅言深，分明彼此身为陌生人时无话不谈，如今正面认识到对方的身份反而关系微妙。疏远招致不痛快，过分亲昵违背伦理，在这种特殊时期无论怎么选择都会左右为难：让人生画上不圆满的句号和死后背负诱骗未成年的骂名，哪一边都是死路一条。叶简直都能想象得出社会新闻会怎么报道此事了，三流小报大概会将师生关系当作噱头无限放大，紧接着流言蜚语四散而起，不过真的到了那种时候自己也不可能去关注这些了。  
生父生母和继父继母都不在人世从而导致一个人缺爱到把一个网友当作救命稻草产生爱欲，是孤立无援之人的同病相怜吗？叶嗤笑出声，走上绝路的人千千万，我偏偏挑中了自己的学生，迷人的孽缘。  
不幸的是，命运作弄人，从来不是单一偶然事件。叶跟着手机导航打算穿过地下停车场抄近路绕回宾馆时深刻感受到了名为命运之物的恶意。  
率先闯进耳朵的是呻吟与喘息，肉体碰撞声，紧随其后是夺人眼球的白发，被一双手扼住的纤细脖颈。葛葉被所谓的朋友掐住脖子摁在水泥地上以近乎强暴的姿势交合，眼白在快速的抽搐中占据了眼球的大半，涎水自嘴角摇晃坠落，塑料袋里的金鱼瘫倒在地，拖着脏污的鱼尾挣扎，陌生的男人鼓动声带发出亢奋的低吼，小臂因施力青筋暴起，陷入快感中无法自拔。  
叶收起手机，飞快解下领带，悄无声息地迅速靠近男人的身后，毫不犹豫地猛然紧勒住对方的喉咙，出其不意的窒息感迫使肌肉卸力，葛葉得以重新呼吸到空气，他努力蜷起身子靠侧腹的力量从地上爬起，因为缺氧眼前的一片都漂浮着夜空中的金色烟火，眩晕折磨着麻木的神经末梢，他感到一阵反胃。他的老师正以他一时难以理解的恨厉方式将他人殴打致昏迷：用领带拽着头颅反复叩击粗糙的地面，四下闷响过后，停车场重归寂静，只留下急促的呼吸声。  
葛葉扶着墙站起身，厚重运动服遮拦下的身躯一览无余，小臂上的伤疤规整的相互纠缠，层层叠叠的自手腕攀至肱动脉，看似远古生物的丑陋鳞片，淤青和咬痕在过分苍白的皮肤上争相开放，由紫转红的渐变绕着小腿和膝盖斑驳呼应，粘稠的液体沿腹部和腿根爬行。他低着头一言不发，沉默着踉踉跄跄穿上散落在地上的衣物，最后深呼一口气，用初见时自暴自弃的挑衅眼神对上叶漠然而复杂的目光。  
“喂喂，别那么看我。你难道把自杀聊天室当作拯救失意学生的窗户吗？收一收你的自我意识吧！”  
葛葉啐出一口带血的唾沫，一脚踩在奄奄一息的金鱼身上，鱼鳃停止了翕动，凸出的鱼眼映出无机质光泽。  
“如何？”他张开双臂，“这位石油王还能接受我的得寸进尺吗？”  
我无可救药，即使是这样我仍无法停下，即使是这样我居然还对此感到满足，除了寻求解脱我别无他法，与其任欲望宰割还不如自我了结。  
“能接受。”  
叶苦笑着走近，从对方口袋里抽出自己的手帕叠好，盖在他额头的擦伤上。  
“人生只剩下最后一个星期的时候，我还有什么接受不了的呢？”  
他用空出来的左手轻而克制的环住葛葉的肩膀。  
“是吗，是这样啊，这样我就放心了。”  
他被药物驱使着不合时宜的露出幸福微笑。  
“抱歉啊……那么接下来的六天还请多指教……”

*注：Endling：孤种，指某种动物即将灭绝时的最后幸存者。


End file.
